


before it's too late

by PhoenixFalling



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, ava meets quentin for the first time, the only thing I remember from that season is his death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalling/pseuds/PhoenixFalling
Summary: Sara introduces Ava to her father.





	before it's too late

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just typed this all at once just to get it out. I hate it, so I'm just gonna dump it and forget about it.  
> I didn't even edit it, so there's probably errors I'm to tired to fix

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Ava asked one last time, her hand hovering on top of her time courier. 

“Yeah, I want you to meet him. I need to see him one last time,” Sara nodded, fighting the lump of grief in her throat. Her entire body screamed at her to stop, it was a god awful idea to see her father just days before he would die. 

“Alright, here we go,” Ava activated the portal. She reached out her hand, lacing her fingers loosely around Sara’s.  
Leaning on her girlfriend for support, Ava and Sara walked through the portal and into an apartment. It was poorly lit, with a couple of pale lamps lighting up the apartment. Picture frames lined the wall and tables, ranging from baby photos, to teenage years, progressing to her and Laurel as adults. It definitely had reminisce of a single man’s apartment, there was hardly any decor on the walls. She was vastly relieved to see that there were no empty bottles of alcohol scattered around the apartment.

Memory flooded back to one of her last nights in Star City, where she had a late night dinner with Laurel and her father. They laughed, joked around, said one good bye that would end up being her last, at least with Laurel.  
This was a bad idea, she could feel it deep down at her gut. They walked together around the apartment as Ava examined each picture closely. Her features were soft as she absorbed all the images of young Sara. 

“You were so cute,” Ava said quietly as a slight smile started to reveal itself. “I don’t know why you never wanted me to see these, I can’t wait to show the Legends.”

“Don’t you dare, they need to fear me. They can’t know I was once a cute, innocence child,” Sara found herself laughing, even if it was just a little. “Don’t make me regret this.”

“Sara?” A shocked voice echoed behind them. Ava and Sara whirled around to see her father, jaw to the floor, gapping at them.

“Hi, Dad,” Sara’s voice was weak and was hardly audible. Ava rubbed her thumb reassuringly against hers. Her hands were already trembling in anticipation. 

“It’s been awhile. You’re looking good,” Quentin’s eyes searched every inch of her as if unsure if she was real. His gaze than traveled to Ava with a flash of confusion in his iris, Sara could tell he wanted to ask who she was.

“I know this was unannounced, but time travel is, well, insane. I would have come sooner, but…” Sara trailed off. She didn’t come here to tell him her woos of being Captain on a timeship where she had found the weirdest family imaginable. She hadn’t come to discuss moralities, how she didn’t go back to save Laurel, how it turns out Damien Darhk had somewhat of a heart and sacrificed himself for his daughter.

“No, no, you don’t need to explain. Have you seen Oliver? Life without you has been indescribable,” her father rumbled, inviting them to sit down. He sat on the edge of the recliner, the excited smile on his face said that he wanted to ask more about her life. 

“No, we’re here to see you,” Sara took a ragged breath. Ava’s was now on her knee, as it bounced up and down anxiously. Why was it so nerve wracking? He was always supportive, even if confused, about her sexuality. Dating a hot assassin during her stint as an assassin was far different that her serious relationship with the hot government director. 

“This is Ava Sharpe,” she released a heavy sigh, taking a moment to collecting her thoughts before continuing,”My girlfriend.” 

The seconds that followed felt like eternity as Quentin hesitated for a moment before, picking out his next words carefully,”Well it is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Sharpe.”

“Please, call me Ava,” she said reaching across the coffee table to shake his hand. “And the pleasure is all mine.”

“So, Ava, how did you two meet? I’m sure that’s one story to tell,” he asked, genuinely interested. Sara was relieved that he didn’t bring up Laurel or her mother, that was a whole other situation she would have to deal with. She hadn’t exactly told Mom that she was going to go gallivanting throughout time with the intention of explaining it whenever she came back. 

“After saving the world twice, a government agency was set up to fix some anachronisms-” Sara started to explain with the occasional butt in courtesy of Ava.

“Which you caused,” Ava said with an affectionate shoulder bump.

“Yeah whatever… Anyways. I took control of the Waverider and let’s just say that we got in each other's way,” Sara said, laying her head on Ava’s shoulder.

“And then you got me out of my comfort zone, showed me humanity in a job that I didn’t see. A perspective that I hadn’t seen before,” Ava inserted, leaving room for interpretation.

“But how did you two end up like, uh, this?” he waved his hand in the air as a general motion in their direction.  
Ava and Sara glanced at each other, neither entirely sure how to answer. Of course Sara had thought she was hot day one, but when feelings started to form? “It really meant a lot to be when you helped out with the Beebo situation the first time, I think that was it for me.”

“Your loyalty to Zari even though she wasn’t really one of your Legends yet; showed me how much you cared for people. Not what I expected from the hard headed and destructive Captain Lance, self proclaimed Legend and former assassin. She’s a softie, past the layers of aggression, sarcasm is a heart,” Ava placed a quick kiss on her cheek. 

Her heart was warm with love for her amazing girlfriend,”I don’t know what I could have done without Ava. I’ve had to make some tough calls, but with her support I can keep doing what I love.”  
Ava immediately opened her mouth to say something witty but caught herself, only saying,”I don’t know what I would do without you, you goober.”

Quentin nodded as he tried to compile another sentence. Judging by his crestfallen expression, she was expecting whatever he said next would involve Laurel. She was right. 

“Tough decisions? You still haven’t saved Laurel…” He trailed off, hope heavy in his words.

“Yeah,” she said quietly, gaze falling to the floor,”Trust me, I wanted to. Hell, I still want too. But I can’t, it would screw up the timeline. I really tried to find a way, Dad, I did.” Sara could feel her emotions getting the best of her. Tears were stinging the corners of her eyes, the only thing keeping her from breaking down was Ava. She had wrapped an arm around her shoulder as Sara snuggled closer to her.

“Are you sure? Not even saving her right before Damien Darhk kills her in cold blood?” He asked, voice trembling with grief.

“Everything. We ran a simulator, and nothing. If she didn’t die, I wouldn’t have joined the Legends. I would die that day, if I tried to save her, Dad, the consequences would be catastrophic. Drop it.” She said forcefully, shutting her eyes to stop the tears from rolling down her cheek, but it was too late. Several tears started to drop down her cheeks, lip trembling.

“Time is fickle, if you move even just a pebble out of the stream, the entire thing can run off course,” Ava explained gently,”Mister Lance, with all due respect, there isn’t anything that can be done about your daughter’s death.”  
Her father leaned back in the seat, head resting back against the cushin,“I’m so sorry Sara. It’s just so hard, dealing with Oliver and this Black Siren shit. Not knowing if you are even alive during your time crusade, hell Sara it’s been months since I last heard from you. And it was from Oliver of all people. It’s hard not knowing if my only living daughter is alive.”

“I’m sorry,” Sara murmured under breath. She figured that it would end up this way, but she felt that he had a right to know what she was up too, that she was okay. That he would die knowing she safe and living her best life.

“No, you are right. It makes sense, no matter how much I don’t like it. I am relieved to see that you found someone, I really do hope you are happy,” he stumbled through the words, clearly heartbroken about her inability to save Laurel. There was a little gleam in his eyes that suggested he approved of Ava.

She could feel the temptation rise, she was on the verge of blurting out for him to stay away from Oliver. Never speak to him or his team again, pack up and leave Star City forever. How was she supposed to leave here knowing that she couldn’t meddle in her own father’s death? 

As if Ava could read her mind, she motioned with Sara to follow. The two women stopped a couple of meters away, out of hear shot of her father. “Breath, Lance. He doesn’t blame you for Laurel, I know how hard it was for you to accept that you couldn’t do anything. If you want, we can flash him and leave, act like it never happened.”

“Can we just say our goodbyes and leave him with these last happy memories? I already checked with Gideon, she said it won’t impact his death,” Sara practically begged, staring up at Ava with hopeful eyes. “If we don’t leave soon, I’m afraid I may not be able to leave.”

“Of course you did,” Ava sighed heavily. She knew how much she hated unnecessary meddling in time, but it’s not like it would change anything.

“Please? Just let him be happy for a couple days, he needs to know that I’m okay,” Sara could feel the pressure return to the back of her throat. 

“Damn it Sara,” Ava groaned, but the look on her face said she had caved.

“I love you,” Sara murmured, standing on the tip of her toes to give her kiss on the lips. 

She rolled her eyes when Sara rocked back on her heels,“Yeah yeah, love you too.” 

“Is it already time for you to go?” Quentin asked, the disappointment heavy in his voice. He was standing now, leaning against the door with his hands hanging by his side. 

Sara glanced at Ava, almost as if asking for her to speak. She picked up her signal and spoke up,”Yes, I am sorry Mr. Lance. I’m afraid if we leave the Legends unsupervised they’ll end up going back in time and start World War III.”

That was surprisingly an accurate concern. Her father blinked in confusion, but he sighed heavily in acceptance,”Oh. I see.”

“I’m sorry Dad, I really would stay longer. But they really are a bunch of reckless teenagers. Next time I’ll find someone to babysit them and we can properly get catch up. I just had to see you,” Sara said. He closed the space between them in several long strides, pulling her in for a tight hug. She didn’t pull away, instead burying her head into his shoulder. Sara committed this moment to memory, her heart shattering at the realization that this would be the last time she would see him alive.

“I understand, I had a couple of teenagers at one point. I know how they are,” he gruffly replied, forcing himself to step away. 

“Take care of my girl,” Quentin directed his attention to Ava. 

“Yes sir, I will,” she replied softly, taking Sara by the hand. She gave a reassuring squeeze, flashing a sad smile down at her. Behind them, the portal opened to the lab on the Waverider.

“Love you, Dad,” Sara croaked, unable to hold his gaze any longer and dropped her eyes to the ground.

“Love you too, Sara,” he replied as the two women stepped into the portal. She refused to look back as the portal  
closed, knowing that if she saw him one more time, she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from warning him.


End file.
